What Turns You On, Dobe?
by Hologram Love
Summary: Sasuke wants, needs to know what Naruto's turnon. Now, he finds out... Sasu x Naru of course. Lame summary, I know.


Okay, here's the sequel. I need a friend that appreciates my yaoi fanfics...

* * *

"Dobe, what turns you on?" Uchiha Sasuke asked. 

Naruto stuck out his tongue. "I'll tell you if we have sex"  
Sasuke sighed. "Not if you don't tell me"  
The blonde pouted. "Find it out for yourself"  
"No fair. I told you my turn-on. Why won't you tell me yours"  
"It's your fault you're weak"  
"Dobe," Sasuke gritted his teeth. "I may be weak during sex but I'm still seme"  
Naruto blinked. "Whatever. You're still weak"  
Sasuke pinned him against the wall called the 'quickie wall' where they usually do their quick sex.

"Teme, its sticky in here." Naruto whined.  
Sasuke sucked on his right lobe. "Be quiet usuratonkatchi"  
"Nnhah-mmm... Fuck, teme." the blonde moaned.  
The raven rubbed his knee in between the blonde's legs. The horny blond moaned loudly.

"Who's weak now?" Sasuke asked, biting the blond's neck.

"Nnnhah... You are!" Naruto grabbed Sasuke and pushed him against the other wall, grabbing the raven's erection."

"Nnnhh... Fucking dobe, hah!" Sasuke moaned.

"Fucking foreplay." the dobe muttered. He began taking off his orange jacket and pants. Sasuke panted and took of his blue shirt and white shorts. Naruto tugged on the Uchiha's red silk boxers while the other tugged on the Uzumaki's white ones.

Once Sasuke's boxers were off, Naruto grabbed his cock and licked it from base to tip.

"Ah, fuck!!!" Sasuke moaned.

Naruto fondled with the moaning raven's balls while sucking on the head of his cock.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's blond locks and helped him bob his head up and down. His breathing quickened.

"Hah... hahnn... nngah... N-naru-!" And he released innthe hot blond's mouth. Naruto looked up and swallowed the raven's essence.

"Naruto... hah..." Sasuke panted. Naruto stood and kissed, no, more like inhaled the raven's face.

"Sasuke... Hurry!!!" Naruto moaned, rubbing his cock against the other.

"What, Naruto?" Sasuke smirked, his sweat trickling down his chest.

"Fuck me..." he whispered meekly.

Sasuke grinned. "Of course."

He stuck three fingers inside Naruto's hot mouth but Naruto removed them.

"Naruto-"

"No, Sasuke. I want it dry... rough... hard... Nnhah!" Naruto moaned when Sasuke stuck his cock's head inside of Naruto.

Sasuke moaned hotly. "Nnhh... Naru... I-it's so hot..." The raven pushed Naruto down on the floor and began to move in and out of his blond uke.

"Ooooh, Sasu-" Naruto moaned.

"Hah... Nnngah!" Sasuke groaned. He leaned forward to stick his tongue in the dobe's mouth. It's the war that never really started because Sasuke has totally dominated.

"What... turns you on... dobe?" Sasuke groaned out.

"Wha?"

"You... still... haven't ah! Told me... what... turns you on!" Sasuke exclaimed.

He pointed his cock to the side and looked of rthe ever-abused prostate.

"Nnngah!!!! Sasuke!!!! There... hah... More!!! Harder!!!!" Naruto screamed.

Sasuke, of course, teased. He slowed down, so much that Naruto swore so much.

"Aw, fucking asshole!!! Goddammit Sasuke, mother-"

Sasuke thrust into Naruto's prostate. "Shut up Naruto." he growled. He slammed into the dobe hard but slowly.

"Ahahah- Nngah! Oh god!!!" Naruto screamed.

"Nnngh... Sasuke is fine." Sasuke replied.

"Nnnnh- jerk."

Sasuke sped up his thrusts, hitting the blond's spot each time. He grabbed Naruto's cock and began to pump it.

"Ah fuck... nngh..." Naruto moaned as Sasuke pumped him.

Sasuke felt Naruto's hole tighten aroundhis cock. He sped up his hand and his hip-thrusts.

"Nnnh Sasuke!!!!!" Naruto screamed, coming into Sasuke's hand.

Sasuke thrusted a couple more times, and came, screaming in a manly way of course, his lover's name.

Sasuke lied down beside Naruto. "You still haven't told me what turns you on, Naru."

The blond kissed the other male on the lips. "Uchiha Sasuke turns me on."

Said Uchiha blinked. "What do you mean?"

"When you read, when you sleep, when you make sweet love to me, I get turned on. So much, Sasuke."

Sasuke went back on top of Naruto. "So cute..." he growled. I note that they are still nekkid as the day was born.

Then, the Uchiha felt something poking his back.

"Um... Sasuke, I have a prob- Nnnhah! Oh fuck!" Naruto moaned as Sasuke licked his cock.

Sasuke smirked. "I love you Naruto."

Naruto blushed. "Hah... Nnngh... Sasuke, I-I love y-you t-too but please!!! Finish what you started!"

"Isn't it hard to stop getting horny, if I turn you on?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto shrugged, panting. "I don't care, really. The sex is great."

* * *

I am sorry if the ending seems to be lame. I don't really do great endings... Please review! 


End file.
